


Profumo di mamma

by The_dreaming_girl



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreaming_girl/pseuds/The_dreaming_girl
Summary: Kunzite\Fem!ZoisiteDal testo:"Non le erano mai piaciuti i bambini.Quelle creature urlanti e petulanti con il moccio al naso che strillavano se non ottenevano quello che volevano non erano che delle enormi seccature ai suoi occhi.Probabilmente era l’unica donna al mondo a pensarla così.Sarebbe stata una pessima mamma, ne era certa.Troppo egoista, troppo assorbita da se stessa per perdere tempo ad occuparsi di qualcuno ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro.Non ci aveva mai pensato fino a quel momento, e le poche volte che provava ad immaginarsi con un enorme pancione o un neonato in braccio scuoteva la testa dandosi della stupida, accantonando l’idea con una risata.No, non aveva mai voluto diventare madre.Ma il pensiero di un bambino, non di un bambino qualunque, ma di un bambino suo e di Kunzite, un bambino che sarebbe stato frutto del loro amore, il coronamento della loro bellissima storia, bastò a farle stringere il petto in una morsa violenta di felicità."





	Profumo di mamma

Non le erano mai piaciuti i bambini.

Quelle creature urlanti e petulanti con il moccio al naso che strillavano se non ottenevano quello che volevano non erano che delle enormi seccature ai suoi occhi.

Probabilmente era l’unica donna al mondo a pensarla così.

Sarebbe stata una pessima mamma, ne era certa.

Troppo egoista, troppo assorbita da se stessa per perdere tempo ad occuparsi di qualcuno ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro.

Non ci aveva mai pensato fino a quel momento, e le poche volte che provava ad immaginarsi con un enorme pancione o un neonato in braccio scuoteva la testa dandosi della stupida, accantonando l’idea con una risata.

La malvagia, calcolatrice, capricciosa e volubile Zoisite, una creatura del Regno delle Tenebre, al servizio del Male, che uccideva per divertimento, nelle vesti di madre amorevole era un’immagine a dir poco ridicola.

Zoisite sospirò, allungandosi sul letto con un leggero mugolio di fastidio.

Quel giorno si sentiva più stanca e irritabile del solito, e come se non bastasse da quando si era svegliata aveva lo stomaco che sembrava attraversato da un maremoto.

La sola idea di toccare cibo le faceva salire un nodo di nausea in gola.

Scostò le coperte con un gesto nervoso della mano e si mise finalmente a sedere, passandosi le dita tra i riccioli ramati in disordine.

Erano giorni che si sentiva strana, a volte improvvisamente debole e a volte piena di energie, prima euforica e poi improvvisamente triste, a volte affamata e altre, come quella mattina, la fame si prendeva un’improvvisa vacanza.

All’inizio aveva pensato che fosse un raffreddore o qualcosa di simile, ma non aveva febbre e più i giorni passavano più quegli strani malesseri si accentuavano.

Un pensiero assurdo le martellava in mente da un paio di giorni a quella parte.

Trascinandosi davanti allo specchio al centro della stanza, Zoisite lasciò cadere l’orribile uniforme che era costretta ad indossare ogni giorno, scrutando con attenzione la sua immagine vista di profilo.

Si passò una mano sulla pancia, le dita attraversate da un sottile tremolio.

No, non poteva essere… era un’idea assurda, no?

Eppure le sue condizioni fisiche degli ultimi giorni e quell’impercettibile rigonfiamento della pancia sembravano suggerire il contrario.

Improvvisamente Zoisite sentì il cuore accelerare i battiti.

No, non aveva mai voluto diventare madre.

Ma il pensiero di un bambino, non di un bambino qualunque, ma di un bambino suo e di Kunzite, un bambino che sarebbe stato frutto del loro amore, il coronamento della loro bellissima storia, bastò a farle stringere il petto in una morsa violenta di felicità.

Prese a mordicchiarsi nervosamente un'unghia, le guance arrossate dall’ emozione.

La crudele Zoisite, l’assassina spietata e arrogante che non aveva rimorsi né esitazioni a fare del male, in quel momento era soltanto una ragazzina innamorata e vulnerabile, sospesa tra incertezza e allegria.

Un bambino da stringere al seno e cullare tra le braccia con l’uomo che amava al suo fianco, un piccolo Kunzite da coccolare… quell’immagine bastò a far nascere un sorriso spontaneo sul suo volto.

Chissà di colore sarebbero stati i suoi occhi.

Chissà a chi dei suoi genitori avrebbe somigliato di più.

Di certo con due genitori tanto stupendi sarebbe stato un bellissimo bambino.

Zoisite si morse un labbro per trattenere il sorriso che stava iniziando a nascere spontaneamente sul suo viso.

Stupida, stupida, si era lasciata travolgere dall’entusiasmo come una bambina, ma non aveva nulla di cui rallegrarsi.

Come avrebbe potuto crescere un bambino nel Regno delle Tenebre?

Beryl, la loro Regina, non approvava alcun tipo di coinvolgimento emotivo tra i suoi servi.

Lei e Kunzite avevano dovuto tenere segreta la loro relazione fino a quel momento, ma un bambino avrebbe complicato non poco le cose.

Beryl non le avrebbe mai permesso di avere quel figlio, l’avrebbe uccisa prima del parto, ne era certa.

E anche se per puro miracolo fosse riuscita a fare in modo che nessuno sapesse della sua esistenza, come l’avrebbe presa Kunzite?

Zoisite non era una stupida, sapeva che diventare padre probabilmente era l’ultimo dei suoi desideri.

Kunzite non le aveva mai detto apertamente di amarla, non aveva mai fatto qualcosa per dimostrarle di provare qualcosa di più profondo per lei, qualcosa che andasse oltre la semplice attrazione fisica.

Ormai Zoisite credeva che i suoi sentimenti fosse palesi, ma non aveva idea se Kunzite ricambiasse il suo amore così puro e disinteressato.

Chissà come avrebbe reagito quando gli avrebbe detto del bambino.

Si sarebbe arrabbiato?

L’avrebbe abbandonata, lasciandola sola con quest’enorme responsabilità?

Scosse la testa con rabbia. Doveva smetterla di pensarci.

Non era una sciocca liceale in preda ai suoi primi tormenti amorosi, per l’amor del cielo!

Era una guerriera forte e potente che sapeva il fatto suo. 

Non era il momento per lasciarsi andare a simili pensieri, doveva pensare al piano per recuperare i frammenti mancanti del Cristallo d’Argento, che attualmente erano in possesso di quell’insopportabile pavone con il cilindro elegante e l’abito da damerino, Tuxedo Kamen.

La regina Beryl aveva detto di volerlo vivo, ma Zoisite non era d’accordo con quella ridicola decisione.

Quell’uomo era un loro nemico, perché avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di risparmiarlo?

Si diresse in bagno, lasciando che l’acqua accarezzasse la sua pelle e portasse via tutti i brutti pensieri. 

Una bella doccia calda aveva sempre avuto il potere di distendere i suoi nervi, ma questa volta non aveva sortito l’effetto sperato.

Stretta nel suo morbido accappatoio di spugna, Zoisite chiuse gli occhi, provando, solo per un attimo, ad immaginare un futuro diverso.

Un futuro fatto di cose belle, allegre.

Per una volta, voleva essere una ragazza terrestre.

Una ragazza normale, senza alcun potere.

Una semplice ragazza che guardava le vetrine piene di giocattoli e tutine stringendo la mano dell’uomo che amava.

Litigare per i nomi, passare notti insonni a calmare un pianto incessante e poi crollare addormentati, madidi di sudore e ubriachi di felicità.

Ma tutto questo non era possibile.

Non per loro.

Improvvisamente Zoisite sentì la voglia insopprimibile e irragionevole di piangere.

Quanto le sarebbe piaciuto avere Kunzite accanto a lei in quel momento, a sussurrarle all’orecchio che era più bella di qualsiasi rosa, a stringerla nel suo abbraccio che la faceva sentire così donna, protetta e pronta ad affrontare qualsiasi ostacolo.

Si portò le mani alla testa per legare i capelli nella consueta coda di cavallo, notando con rabbia che tremavano.

Da quando era diventata così debole e bisognosa d’affetto?

“Lascia, faccio io.” Due mani fredde ma gentili, dal tocco incredibilmente familiare si posarono sulle sue, afferrando l’elastico e lo avvolse delicatamente intorno alla sua chioma di suoi riccioli ribelli.

“Kunzite?” Zoisite sbattè le palpebre confusa in direzione dell’uomo alle sue spalle, che si rifletteva nello specchio di fronte a lei.

“Che ci fai qui? Credevo dovessi preparare il piano di attacco per domani.”

“Ero preoccupato per te.” Rispose tranquillamente Kunzite, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

In un altro momento, Zoisite non avrebbe esitato a gettargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo appassionatamente, fino a restare senza fiato.

Ma in quel momento era troppo tesa per realizzare che la conferma che stava tanto cercando era proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, nello sguardo dolcemente apprensivo di Kunzite.

“Preoccupato?” Lo guardò senza capire.

“In questi giorni mi è sembrato di vederti un po’ stanca. Sei sicura di stare bene?”

Zoisite sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.

Sono incinta, Kunzite.

Scosse la testa, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla guancia già umida e sforzandosi di sorridere. “Sto benissimo, Kunzite. Davvero, va tutto bene.”

Sono incinta, e sono terrorizzata all’idea di dirtelo.

“Sei sempre stata una pessima bugiarda.” Le parole di Kunzite la fecero trasalire. Zoisite sobbalzò quando sentì le sue mani stringere le proprie, i capelli d’argento che le solleticavano la guancia e le labbra di Kunzite sulla sua pelle, a baciare via le lacrime che suo malgrado continuavano a scendere.

“Oggi penso io a te.”

Le mani di Kunzite scivolarono sui suoi fianchi, stringendola in un abbraccio dolcemente possessivo.

Zoisite si aggrappò alle sue spalle, stringendolo come se avesse paura che potesse dissolversi dalle sue mani da un momento all’altro.

Mi ami, Kunzite? Vorrei tanto sentirtelo dire almeno una volta. 

La domanda premeva sulla sua lingua, ma non aveva il coraggio di uscire.

Zoisite si limitò ad accoccolarsi ancora di più contro il petto del suo amante, godendosi la sensazione delle sue mani gentili che le accarezzavano i capelli con immensa delicatezza, quasi fosse una bambola di porcellana, tanto fragile quanto preziosa.

“Lascia che mi prenda cura di te.”

Zoisite annuì, lasciando che le loro labbra si incontrassero in un bacio infinitamente lento, infinitamente dolce.

Questo bacio era così diverso da quelli che si erano scambiati fino a quel momento, dettati dalla passione, dall’urgenza di un desiderio bruciante.

Questo bacio era carico di promesse per il futuro; questo bacio sapeva di casa.

In quel preciso istante, Zoisite decise di non pensare a niente.

Voleva solo stare così, tra le braccia di Kunzite, a godersi quegli attimi di infinito amore insieme.

Domani tutto sarebbe cambiato.

Domani avrebbe recuperato i frammenti mancanti e li avrebbe consegnati alla loro regina.

Domani avrebbe ucciso Tuxedo Kamen.

Domani, dopo aver festeggiato il successo della missione, avrebbe potuto dire a Kunzite del bambino.

Domani, forse, avrebbero potuto essere felici.

Domani.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi di nuovo ad infestare il fandom di Sailor Moon con le mie storie! xd
> 
> In questi giorni le canzoni di Anna Tatangelo sono fonte di ispirazione continua per me(come avrete sicuramente notato dal titolo, che è lo stesso di una canzone della Tatangelo che personalmente adoro alla follia).
> 
> In questa storia, diversamente dalle mie precedenti, ho cambiato il sesso di Zoisite, non perché sia favorevole all’adattamento italiano che ha trasformato Zoisite in una donna, anzi, personalmente ho sempre preferito la versione originale di Sailor Moon, quella senza censure, dove l’amore viene rappresentato liberamente in tutte le sue forme senza motivi di disagio o imbarazzo.
> 
> Ma da piccola sono cresciuta con l’immagine di questa donna(che in realtà donna non era, ma all’epoca non potevo ancora saperlo) bellissima e spietata, quest’assassina senza scrupoli che però è anche capace di amare appassionatamente e sinceramente, questa donna che sotto l’apparente crudeltà era solo una ragazzina fragile e insicura che voleva essere amata.
> 
> Tutto questo papiro, in sostanza, per dire che sentivo davvero il bisogno di scrivere qualcosa sulla Zoisite donna di cui mi ero innamorata da bambina, e ho voluto farlo in questo contesto un po’ insolito che la vede nelle vesti di futura madre, un’immagine che io stessa ho qualche difficoltà ad immaginare, ma è un’idea che ho giudicato abbastanza intrigante e degna di essere sperimentata.
> 
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta e che mi farete avere il vostro parere (anche i pomodori vanno bene! xd) 
> 
> Scherzi a parte, non ho problemi ad accettare anche recensioni negative, purché costruttive.
> 
> Alla prossima!


End file.
